<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear by kuroocouldkickmeintheface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251215">Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroocouldkickmeintheface/pseuds/kuroocouldkickmeintheface'>kuroocouldkickmeintheface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, bc i can, happy in a way, humour in some places bc why not, they end up together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroocouldkickmeintheface/pseuds/kuroocouldkickmeintheface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu Miya had his head hung low, eyes scanning the ground in an attempt to distract him from the deafening fear creeping into his mind. He knew what was coming, and he dreaded it.<br/>
"Atsumu. Look at me you coward." A stern voice called. It was absent from any emotion, and the sound of it sent a shiver up Atsumu's spine. He lifted his eyes slowly as directed, and placed them on the figure that towered above him. Hayashi Korin had the coldest blue eyes Atsumu had ever seen and had to use all his strength not to flinch; not to show weakness. His dark hair was slicked back, leaving his face out for everyone to see; for everyone to fear.<br/>
"You know what you did. Tell me." Hayashi said. Atsumu hesitated. "Tell me Miya, or shall I see this as disobeying direct orders?"<br/>
Atsumu snapped to attention, eyes widening. "I-I had a- I was talking to someone. He-I made him tell me, intel o-on the mafia you wanted. He told me th-that they're world known, as a volleyball organisation. He- It sounded pathetic, so I- I let him go." Atsumu hung his head with shame at the last part. This wasn't anything new.<br/>
"He gave you, useful intel, and possibly knew more, and you let him go?"<br/>
"He wouldn't survive your ways!"<br/>
"That's the point!" Hayashi raised his voice, he almost never raised his voice. "Atsumu, you're an excellent agent, but you've got too much of a soft heart. We know where your brother is, if you step out of line again we might just have to kill him, maybe infront of you for proof. Now get out!"<br/>
Atsumu scampered out of the dark office. The words raced through his mind, Atsumu's brother. Twins, seperated at the age of fifteen. Osamu Miya could be dead by now, but a small light of hope lingered in Atsumu, and along with that fear. Hayashi knew alot of things, it wouldn't come as a surprise if the whereabouts of Osamu was one. Atsumu didn't want to test it.</p><p>After pining over mysteries, seeing how to deal with victim's families and the police, Atsumu allowed himself to go home. He checked over his shoulder multiple times before getting into his scruffed up car. As he pulled into his apartment bulding, he checked again. It would be a stupid mistake to not notice someone following him, his home was something kept a secret. For safety.</p><p>Atsumu's apartment was not at all grand. The kitchen was two benchtops, a stove, oven, sink and microwave and the livingroom was one couch infront of a small television. His whole apartment was just enough to live and breathe, nothing excessive. Convenient, he would say. His bed was probably the most 'grand' object. Atsumu spent alot of time in his bed, thinking about his life. His brother. The Mafia. After the thinking, would come nightmares. Deaths of the one person of value, being stuck with his Mafia. His everyday life. He was a man full of fear and shame, complete with permanent eye-bags and a destroyed posture.</p><p>Morning came and Atsumu was rolling over in his bed. He hadn't slept much, four hours if he was lucky, but there would be no excuses not to show up. He was at headquarters everyday, a floor in an office building rented out to the mafia. He had to be careful, if they were caught Atsumu would probably find himself dead.</p><p>Atsumu walked in to the large building to be greeted by the lady seated at the counter. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and her warm smile split through her face. Sometimes, she would give Atsumu a coffee, and it made him feel guilty that he wasn't able to like her. He had no clue why, she was definitely beautiful, but Atsumu's heart didn't flutter at the sight of her, or whatever it was that was supposed to happen.</p><p>The elevator ride was quiet, there was a business man standing in the back when Atsumu stepped in. The man's perfect posture pressured Atsumu into straightening his, extending to his full height. Atsumu felt out of place, he should have a watch studded with gold, or a blazer wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders, but instead he was in track pants and a sweater, clothes that would let him move. </p><p>The forty-second floor, that was theirs. When you stepped out of the elevator, it looked like any other. However, a door - which could only be opened with a specific card - led to a room with an entirely different aura. The walls were dark gray and there were a couple desks scattered around, newspaper articles were scattered on the floor and the interrogation room could be seen at the back. It wasn't a pleasant sight, along with the occasional splatter of blood staining the carpet, it could come as frightening, which it was. But there was mostly hatred towards this place for Atsumu, and a constant urge to escape, but he was held back. 

</p><p>"Atsumu! You're here! Come here, I've got a mission."

</p><p>Atsumu squeezed his eyes shut at the voice of Hayashi, before turning and plastering a emotionless expression onto his face. He sat down infront of Hayashi, giving him a slight nod."

</p><p>"Now," Hayashy began, "Despite how you lost a possible source of intel, you still got us some. You said that this specific mafia is disguised as a volleyball organisation, correct?" He didn't wait for Atsumu to respond, "Last night, after you left, I had some people follow up. We found a so called volleyball organisation that looks like a possible facade, and you're going to investigate. I'm not giving you a partner, because you end up leaving half the people I give you to die, so this time if you fuck up you're the one suffering consequences, cool? I put the paperwork on your desk."</p><p>Atsumu nodded. Overtime, he learned just to nod and do what he was told, if he had a question, he would have to figure it out himself. There were only two papers placed neatly on his desk. They had an address printed on and the name of the organisation; Tokyo Volleyball. "Very original" Atsumu muttered to himself, before continuing to scan the page, it was filled with useless articles which would help confirm that they were fake, but he didn't need that. </p><p>Atsumu had only been in the office for not even an hour before he was back in his car and driving further into the city to look for these guys. His plan was simple, to walk in and get names. Names would help. Then he would search them up, if there was no info; fake ID's, which would be suspicious and if there were criminal records, well, that was obvious.</p><p>The building was only three storeys, but was large. It spread out over a large patch of land. A volleyball centre, they were extremely invested in that. When Atsumu walked in, he saw another lady at the counter. She had small glasses on the glassy, dark blue eyes and black shiny hair that brushed the top of her arms while she typed. Beside her, was a much smaller female. Her blonde hair just reached her collar bones and she had wide, brooding eyes that were a chocolately brown. Puppy eyes, they reminded Atsumu of.</p><p>"Can I help you?" The dark haired girl asked nonchalantly,<br/>
"Uh, yeah. Are there toilets here?"<br/>
"Sir, we're a volleyball centre."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah I know but I just really need to go."<br/>
She sighed and shut her eyes briefly, then nodded and got up from her seat.<br/>
"It's just down that hall, through the door then on the left." She was leaning over the desk, gesturing to said hall. Atsumu nodded then spun on his heels and walking down the hall. He pushed the door open and stumbled into an empty hall, save for the couple doors that studded the sides. The bathroom was clearly labelled, but he didn't feel like going there. Instead, Atsumu headed towards the door at the very end. He turned the knob and was surprised when it gave a satisfying click sound and swung open. Inside, were two men. One had an ambush of bright red hair and pointed eyes. The other had ash blonde locks that fell flat on his head. His eyes were calm and accompanied by long, thick lashes. The red head spun around on his chair and grinned,<br/>
"Who might you be?"<br/>
Astumu grinned, this guy knew what he was doing, "I could ask the same."<br/>
"You walked in, can I help you?"<br/>
"Why is everyone asking that?"<br/>
"We're extremely kind here."<br/>
"If that's true, indulge me as to what's behind the facade." The red head faltered and Astumu grinned. But then he got up, his wild hair fluffing about as he did.<br/>
"Look at this Semi! Things just got interesting!"<br/>
Atsumu looked at the ash-blonde and imprinted the name Semi into his head. He turned back to the red head approaching him,<br/>
"It's Tendou, by the way." He smirked, showing a sliver of teeth before knocking Atsumu hard in the skull. The world went patchy, then dark.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think so? They don't have the same hair-"<br/>
"Osamu dyed his you dumbass!"<br/>
"Did he really?"<br/>
Atsumu's eyes flickered open, he moved to brush his hair out of the way but when the were stopped by a rope, he jolted up. Around him were four men. The two from before, Semi and Tendou, Atsumu remembered, and two others. The two strangers stood shoulder to shoulder, one with magnificent chocolate hair that came in waves over his forhead and matching large eyes. He stood the tallest out of them all, with a lean body. Beside him, the man had his thick arms folded across his chest. His eyes were angled upwards and his hair came in spikes, compared to the man beside him, his skin was a rich tan.</p><p>Atsumu pulled against the restraints, but stopped when he realised he looked stupid. He cursed himself for getting caught, how did Tendou know he was an agent? Did he even know? Atsumu put on his nonchalant face and lifted his eyes to meet everyone elses. Despite the height difference, and how they all towered over Atsumu and his crackety wooden chair, he had to keep his composure, stay somewhat authoritative. When he met the tall mans eyes, they widened.<br/>
"It's him. Iwa~chan get Suna and Osamu." The man beside him ran off and Atsumu jolted up at the name. Were they talking about the same Osamu? Was he safe? He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't, and finally combusted.<br/>
"Osamu? You have Osamu?" Atsumu pulled against the rope, it tightened against his wrists, slowly cutting into them. No one answered him, he felt a heat of anger and desperation wave through him so he jumped on his chair, causing a large bang to errupt in the room. Everyone looked at him.<br/>
"Do you have my brother?" He panted, he could hear his heart beat.<br/>
"Shut up you snitch." The tall man sneered. Atsumu retracted a bit at the harshness and stayed silent, but his heart remained deafening in his ears. </p><p>A couple minutes past, but it felt like an eternity, until the door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it. A man so familiar yet so foreign stood their, legs seperated and shoulders heaving with his breath. Atsumu leaned forward with curiosity and let out a small breath. It was his brother. There was a moment where time seemed frozen, it was Osamu, the Osamu that Atsumu used to play fight with, play volleyball with, his best friend. Osamu stepped forward.<br/>
"Atsumu."<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"Let him go you retards!"<br/>
Tendou rushed to untie the ropes bounding Atsumu to the chair, the second he felt them fall, Atsumu jumped up and ran towards Osamu. Within two strides, he had his arms wrapped around his older brothers shoulders and tears streaming down his cheeks. It had been seven years. Seven excruciatingly long years, and now the forever growing hole had disappeared. Atsumu was with his other half.<br/>
"Where the fuck were you 'Samu?" Atsumu muttered into his brothers' shoulder,<br/>
"I was looking for you 'Tsumu." Osamu snickered, their stupid nicknames.</p><p>The two pulled away from eachother after they realised everyone was watching.<br/>
"Hey, sorry about the knockout, I just really trust my instincts." Tendou offered, Atsumu shrugged,<br/>
"Well you weren't exactly wrong."<br/>
"I feel like we need a meeting." Semi said, leaning against the desk he was sitting at before. Everyone agreed.<br/>
"Okay, ten minutes, bring the nerds. And the girls." Osamu stated, then turned and gestured for Atsumu to follow him.</p><p> Osamu led his brother down a series of halls. Atsumu was surprised, the building was much larger than he had expected and there was also a proper volleyball court. His mind flashed to when he played in school. His team was unstoppable.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Atsumu tilted his head as the pair sped down narrow hallways,<br/>
"I'm the founder of this organisation, with Suna." Osamu kept his emotionless tone, he always had that.<br/>
"Who's Suna?"<br/>
"Oh- My boyfriend." Atsumu had to admit he was a bit surprised, him and his brother had always attracted so many women, but that didn't matter.<br/>
"How long?"<br/>
"You know him. We used to play with him back in highschool. You'll know when you see." Osamu said,<br/>
"So, how long?"<br/>
"Eight years."<br/>
Atsumu sputtered, "You were dating him and you didn't tell me? What the hell!"<br/>
"We still lived with mom and- you know."<br/>
Atsumu sighed, his brother was right. Their mom wasn't the most open-minded person, but the twins still missed her.</p><p> Osamu gestured his brother into a room through a scruffy wooden door. It had a large circular table in the middle which chairs scattered around it. The room was completely empty, aside from the table and chairs. It had no windows and the lighting was surprisingly bad considering the floodlights that dotted the roof of the gym. Atsumu took a seat next his brother, he didn't intend on leaving him ever again. The thought was horrifying.</p><p>Barely a minute after the twins sat down, the door was swung open again and this time twelve people walked in. Some of them were familiar, Atsumu recognised them from before. Most of them didn't strike a memory, which was fair enough considering Atsumu had never walked foot into this building.</p><p>"Okay, everyone this is Atsumu, my brother." Eyes lifted as the words came out of Osamu's mouth, "Atsumu, these are the executives here. The important people. We're much bigger than this, but these guys are the only ones you need to know."<br/>
"Except the Haiba's." Semi said, when Atsumu gave him a questioning expression he continued on, "They're the face of us. Who we show to the public, but they don't have any criminal relations to the mafia so nothing can be used against them." When Atsumu nodded, Semi leaned back in his chair, satisfied.<br/>
"I believe introductions are in check." The tall man with chocolate eyes and magnificent hair from before said, "I'm Oikawa. I would be the face of this shit show but I'm too good at killing to be a goody two-shoes."</p><p>Atsumu grinned, Oikawa was going to be fun.</p><p>Oikawa jumped up again then turned to the bulky man who sat close next to him, "This is Iwa-chan!"<br/>
"Iwaizumi." The man corrected him,<br/>
"Iwa-chan is mine, don't even think about it." Oikawa's voice turned harsh, then he pecked a kiss onto Iwaizumi's cheek and leaned back.<br/>
"We're basically all gay." The voice came from a tall man, filled with muscles. His black hair spiked up in ways that seemed so foreign, and his eyes were a glistening hazel.<br/>
"Kuroo, you'll scare him." Said someone beside him, he was small and his hear fell over his face. When he looked up Atsumu could see they had matching eyes.<br/>
"Guys shut up. This is the most informal introduction ever." Osamu said, Atsumu looked over at him and grinned. He still couldn't believe he was back with his brother.<br/>
"Okay you know Oikawa and Iwa. That's Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma specialises in the tech aspect and Kuroo helps him sometimes," Osamu gestured towards the two that just spoke, "But he's mostly out in the field with Bokuto," He looked towards someone with spikey, grey and white hair. He had a beaming smile and enthusiastically greeted Atsumu.<br/>
"That's Akaashi, he works in the medicine aspect with Kiyoko and Yachi." Akaashi was a thin man with large eyes accompanied by thick, long lashes. Atsumu recognised Kiyoko and Yachi from the front desk, "Saeko is our er- bad bitch." Osamu's wording gained a large grin from the girl and finger guns. She had a radiating energy and Atsumu could tell why she was described that way.<br/>
"Finally, Sakusa. He's one of our best men, could take out a group of ten by himself. He refuses to work with anyone else, unfortunately."<br/>
"I'm right here." Sakusa was, how could you put it, extraordinary. His hair waved over to the side, falling slightly onto his forehead and over one of his eyes. He had two moles placed above his right eyebrow and dark eyes that seemed viciously beautiful. Atsumu had to shake his head slightly to stop himself from staring.<br/>
"You fucking forgot me. I'm leaving you." Atsumu looked to his right, where someone with familiar golden eyes sat next to Osamu. Osamu jumped up in his seat and his face flushed red,<br/>
"Shit I'm sorry. Atsumu this is Suna, you remember him?" Osamu had to bury his face in Suna's shoulder to suppress his giggling. Atsumu smiled at how happy they were.<br/>
"Yeah, yeah middle blocker right?" Suna nodded and then Osamu got up and straightened his back.</p><p>Osamu cleared his throat and spread his hands out on the table, "Okay Atsumu, why are you here?" Atsumu stuttered a bit, he forgot for a moment about Hayashi, about his pathetic apartment, his pathetic life. But he was going to tell his brother everything.</p><p>"Well, I was in a street mafia. I joined for some quick money then Hayashi started telling me if I left he would kill you, and I was so fucking scared." Atsumu squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, then reopened them and continued with a desire, he wanted revenge on Hayashi and Osamu was going to help him get it. "This morning, Hayashi gave me a mission, come and investigate you guys. Get some info. Tendou was right, I am- was a snitch. That's it, in a nutshell."<br/>
"So, you're done with the street mafia?" Suna leaned forward, brows furrowed slightly. He was thinking. Atsumu tilted his head,<br/>
"It's not that easy. Hayashi will find me and I- I don't want to know what he'll do. He's so, powerful." Atsumu felt week, admitting to these things, but they were true. There were moments in Atsumu's life where he genuinely thought Hayashi was going to kill him, this was one of those.<br/>
"He's not gonna lay a hand on you, I promise. But we need to get you back in there, get his appointment dates and shit so we can deal with him instead." Osamu's voice was firm, it was comforting.<br/>
"I have to go back?" Atsumu's voice quivered a bit, he wanted to slap himself for it.<br/>
"Go in a couple days, we'll give you info that won't affect us if you tell him." Osamu said, Atsumu nodded slightly, he would have to toughen up. He was going to do this. But it was as if Osamu could see the fear in his eyes, "We'll give you Sakusa."<br/>
Sakusa's head jolted up, "What? Why me?"<br/>
"Because I want proper protection for my brother, not Oikawa or some shit."<br/>
"Hey! I would be perfect for this job, but I can't be bothered." Oikawa pouted,<br/>
"Shut the fuck up Shittykawa." Iwaizumi smacked the top of his head, earning chuckles from Kuroo.<br/>
"And besides," Osamu continued on as if nothing happened, it must be normal, "You already work alone. Three's too many, people will suspect."<br/>
Sakusa sighed and nodded. He somehow knew the importance of this, but also, Atsumu was already in a mafia so it wouldn't be like babysitting a helpless child.</p><p>Night had rolled around quickly and Atsumu found himself in the gym with Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa. Despite their fake front of the volleyball organisation, the idea had originated from everyone's shared love of volleyball. They were all extremely good. The four were playing two on two, with Atsumu setting to Bokuto and Oikawa setting to Kuroo. Atsumu found himself in awe of Bokuto's raw power with each of his swings, and how his arm sliced through the air to smash the ball down. They won three sets easily, partially because Kuroo and Oikawa found themselves arguing about who had the better boyfriend.<br/>
"Are you really comparing strong Iwa-chan to your scrawny little gamer boy?"<br/>
"Hey! Kenma is gorgeous, you dream to be anywhere near as pretty as he is!"<br/>
"I never said he wasn't pretty, Iwa-chan is just better."<br/>
After Bokuto had gotten their winning point for the third set, he joined in on the conversation, "You're fighting for second place, Akaashi is clearly the best. He's so smart and everything!" This had gotten the three men entwined into a different argument, what was classified as 'smart.'<br/>
"We're in a gang! Our expectations are way higher!"<br/>
"Kuroo, you have ran into doors countless times."<br/>
"That has nothing to do with my IQ!"</p><p>Atsumu was leaning in to join, but he heard a bang on the door. The others heard it too. They all looked at eachother, who could it be? Atsumu knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Your Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo ran under the net to Atsumu, who had sweat forming across the top of his forehead.<br/>
"Play along, okay?" Kuroo whispered, before kicking Atsumu in the back of his knees so he fell on the floor and grabbing his wrists behind Atsumu's back. Oikawa and Bokuto nodded and pulled out guns from... their sweatpants? Kuroo also pulled out a gun and held it to Atsumu's temples, keeping his fingers away from the trigger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo ran under the net to Atsumu, who had sweat forming across the top of his forehead.<br/>
"Play along, okay?" Kuroo whispered, before kicking Atsumu in the back of his knees so he fell on the floor and grabbing his wrists behind Atsumu's back. Oikawa and Bokuto nodded and pulled out guns from... their sweatpants? Kuroo also pulled out a gun and held it to Atsumu's temples, keeping his fingers away from the trigger.</p>
<p>Atsumu got the plan.</p>
<p>The door barged open and seven men rushed in, guns at the ready. Their black suits were accentuated with the signature gold leaf, their suspicions were confirmed, Hayashi had come to get Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Oikawa called out across the gym floor, the men stood silent, but one stepped forward.<br/>
"We're here for him." He pointed to the blonde on the floor, Kuroo's hand was in his hair pulling his head back. The cold barrel of the gun was still against his head.<br/>
"Take a step closer and I'll shoot him." Kuroo nudged the gun against Atsumu. Atsumu tried to be calm, he should trust Kuroo, but he didn't like the situation. Being helpless on the floor with no barrier and seven highly trained killers infront of him.<br/>
"Atsumu, I'm disappointed." Another man stepped out from behind, his eyes were covered but his hair was easy to recognise, "Did you really not believe me when I said I knew where your brother was? You think I'm not smart enough to know you're faking it right now? But holy shit you're still scared, how much of a pussy are you really? I thought you were just scared of me." Hayashi's voice echoed through the gym. Atsumu sunk lower on his knees, he was right, Atsumu was still scared.<br/>
"Worthless shit," Hayashi muttered, before lifting his eyes to Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto, "Give us your weapons." He called out. The three shared a look, then tossed their guns across the floor to Hayashi's mens feet. Atsumu bowed his head, filled with shame, they were gonna die. He thought about Kenma, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Osamu, everyone. They would all loose someone because of Atsumu's pure stupidity.</p>
<p>Shots fired. Atsumu squeezed his eyes shut, not daring to look up. Any second now he would be shot, or Hayashi would grab him and take him back to hell. Atsumu heard bodies fall and counted: one, two... three, four..? How did it get to four?<br/>
"Are you gonna stay? We have more bullets." A voice called out from behind, in the bleachers. Atsumu opened his eyes, infront of him, four bodies lay dead at Hayashi's feet. The gold leaf on their chest stained with blood. Atsumu was confused, but when he turned around he saw Iwaizumi walk down the stairs of the bleachers and Sakusa follow quietly behind, each with a gun in hand.<br/>
"Well played, I'll see you soon. Take care of the kid yeah?" Hayashi glanced at Atsumu who was still on the floor, bewildered by what just happened. No one said anything, then Hayashi and his remaining two men walked out, leaving the four dead bodies on the floor.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan that was so cool!" Oikawa grinned and ran up to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him and placing kisses in the crook of his neck.<br/>
"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked, his face turning deep red,<br/>
"Yeah yeah, wish I could get in some shots though," Oikawa made shooting motions with his hands towards the back door,
"Alright, let's go home," Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back through the main door and the couple disappeared. Kuroo and Bokuto also left, heading back to the office to pack up, leaving Sakusa and Atsumu in the gym.</p>
<p>Atsumu slowly got up, replaying the last moments over and over in his head. Sakusa and Iwaizumi must have known Hayashi was there and came, it seemed simple but still, how were the others so calm? How were they so sure that they would survive?<br/>
"Are you alright?" Sakusa asked through a facemask,<br/>
"Yeah, uh what time is it?"<br/>
"Eleven thirty six." Sakusa said, glancing at the watch on his wrist, it wasn't even digital, how did he get the exact time?<br/>
"I should probably go home." Atsumu scratched the back of his head and turned to walk to his car which sat infront of the building,<br/>
"Osamu said I'm coming with you. Do you have a couch?" Sakusa followed the blonde,<br/>
"What?" Atsumu looked back, he felt bad, Sakusa was taller than him, it would be unfair to cram the man on Atsumu's pathetic couch.<br/>
"Osamu's worried, so I'm coming with you, do you have a couch?" He repeated himself, seemingly unphased by the bizarre request,<br/>
"Um, yeah. I'll sleep on it though, you can take my bed."<br/>
"Okay."
"Wait what about the bodies?" Atsumu stopped and looked behind him and the four bodies, the blood had dried and turned a deep shade of maroon.
"Don't worry, others will take care of it."
"Okay."</p>
<p>The two men walked outside to the car park and Atsumu unlocked his car, Sakusa looked as if he was going to say something but didn't. They drove through empty streets and alleys until stopping infront of the shaggy building where Atsumu lived. The blonde walked up dirty stairs and watched as Sakusa shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided touching anything, he was a hygienic one, Atsumu concluded. </p>
<p>When they arrived at his door, Atsumu fished for his key in his pocket. He fumbled around for the right one and unlocked the door. When he pushed open the piece of wood, he stood in the frame, astonished.<br/>
"What?" Sakusa walked forward, hand on gun.<br/>
"Someone's been here," Atsumu whimpered. But how? The place was completely trashed, drawers emptied, glass smashed. Nothing was left. His bedroom was stripped of anything worth any value, all his clothes gone, his walls had holes in them, he had nothing.<br/>
"Who knows where you live?" Sakusa asked, not looking at Atsumu but keeping his eyes focused on the scene infront of him,<br/>
"No one. I always make sure no one follows me when I come home." Atsumu's voice was trembling, he was never safe.<br/>
"Whoever did this is long gone, the clock is frozen on 8:23." Sakusa lowered his gun and looked at Atsumu, "Show me your arms."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Would you stop questioning everything and show me your damn arms."<br/>
Atsumu raised both his arms and Sakusa studied them, then he grabbed Atsumu's right arm and gestured to a scar, "Did you do this?"<br/>
"No I don't-"<br/>
"Good." Then he dragged Atsumu to the kitchen bench and cleared a small area and placed Atsumu's arm on it, face up. With his left arm, Sakusa pinned the arm to the table and pulled out a pocket knife.<br/>
"What are you doing?" Atsumu tried to pull away and almost managed to but Sakusa slapped him and pinned it down again.<br/>
"Don't move idiot," Sakusa muttered before slicing open Atsumu's arm along the scar. Atsumu screamed in excrutiating pain and tried to pull away,<br/>
"Stop it you fucking idiot I'll mess up!" Sakusa looked at his arm and squinted, then grabbed conveniently placed tweezers off of Atsumu's bench and poked them into the wound, leading Atsumu to just yell more. Sakusa ignored the screams and pulled out something small and silver.<br/>
"A tracker." Sakusa took his arm off Atsumu's and the blonde cradled it, whimpering. Sakusa noticed him and unzipped his windbreaker. Underneath, he was wearing a plain white tee-shirt. Sakusa pulled the shirt over his head, revealing fair skin dotted with moles and defined muscles. Atsumu forgot about his arm for a second and stole a quick glance, before looking back and the blood gushing out of him. Sakusa zipped his jacket up over his bare chest then grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around Atsumu's arm tightly.<br/>
"Okay, come on let's go." Sakusa got up and walked out,<br/>
"Where?" Atsumu jogged up behind him,<br/>
"Akaashi, that wound is deep."<br/>
"No shit."<br/>
"Give me your keys."<br/>
Atsumu tossed Sakusa his keys with his left hand, it was a wonky throw but Sakusa managed to catch it and they climbed into the car, speeding off.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat back and thought. So Hayashi had knew where he was all along. Atsumu didn't recall when he got that scar, how many things didn't he know? He silently thanked Osamu for making Sakusa stick with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter!! i kinda forgot about this so i just wanted to get something out for you guys, thank you so much for reading!! &lt;33</p>
<p>also just a side note: everyone with Hayashi &amp; Hayashi is made up, I didn't wanna make anyone from hq a villain cos i love everyonneeee ok bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Needles going through skin (stitches)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa steered Atsumu's car with ease, he sat back in the chair and seemed to almost move the wheel with his mind. The throbbing in Atsumu's arm died down, as long as he kept the shirt tight. Blood had seeped through the cotton if Sakusa's shirt,<br/>
"Do you like this shirt?" Atsumu asked, looking at the crimson stains,<br/>
"It came in a four pack for really cheap, it's not designer, so no I don't care about it." Sakusa said, keeping his eyes on the road. Atsumu nodded and looked out the window, streetlights zipping by. The car slowed down and Sakusa pulled up into a much nicer parking lot outside a much nicer building,<br/>
"Is this your apartment?" Atsumu asked,<br/>
"No. It's Akaashi and Bokuto's. I'm pretty sure others live in this building though." Sakusa stopped the engine and climbed out, "Come on."<br/>
Atsumu jumped out and followed the taller man, they climbed up the stairwell and Sakusa led them out a door which opened to a sweet carpeted hallway. Several doors dotted the hallway, each a matching shade of pale blue. Sakusa knocked on one of the doors with lots of voices coming from inside. The pair waited outside for a moment before a raven-haired man opened it slightly, then wider.<br/>
"Hey Kiyoomi," The man said in the most calming voice Atsumu had ever heard,<br/>
"Hi Keiji, you remember Atsumu?" Sakusa gestured to the blonde, while Atsumu was stunned at hearing Sakusa's given name. Kiyoomi. It was beautiful.<br/>
"Hello Atsumu," Atsumu looked up and smiled,<br/>
"Akaashi right?" Atsumu recalled from earlier, the man nodded in response then looked back at Sakusa.<br/>
"Do you need anything?" He opened the door fully, "Come in, the others are here." </p><p>Inside, the wooden floors didn't creak with every step, the curtains were clean and there were no stains on the wall. In the living room there were five men talking and laughing. Well there was one on a nintendo switch, but the others were talking and laughing.</p><p>"'Kaashi who's here?" Bokuto called from the couch, he turned to see Sakusa and Atsumu then beamed, "Hey hey heyyy! It's Sakusa and Atsumu! How are you guys?" His voice bellowed through the room, the others looked up and called out their greetings,<br/>
"We are doing fine Bokuto, thank you." Sakusa nodded. Atsumu smiled, partly to himself as he realised how strong the bond was between these men. They risked life together then went back to apartments and laughed it off, something Atsumu would never have imagined while working with Hayashi.</p><p>Akaashi noticed the shirt around Atsumu's arm and his eyebrows raised a bit, "Oh, what happened?" He didn't seem at all startled, which to be fair Atsumu wasn't screaming anymore.<br/>
"He had a tracker in his arm so I stabbed it out." Sakusa shrugged, "It's pretty deep."<br/>
Akaashi nodded and looked back out at the lounge, "Bokuto! Can you get the big first aid kit?" His voice was only just loud enough to be heard from where Bokuto was sitting, but he perked up and looked back with owl-like eyes,<br/>
"The big big one?" The silver-haired man asked,<br/>
"Yes the big big one." Akaashi replied. Bokuto nodded eagerly and jumped up, running to a room. "Can I look at it?" Akaashi glanced at Atsumu who nodded, remembering that Akaashi was in charge of medical stuff, so he could be trusted. Atsumu had to repeat that over a couple times in his head as he offered up his arm. Akaashi took it delicately and started to unravel the shirt, he gaped a bit when he saw it,<br/>
"Wow that is deep, must be painful." Akaashi murmured, Sakusa chuckled from his mask and Atsumu glared at him. Akaashi ignored the exchange between the two and looked back up, "I can stitch it up here but there's no anesthetiser or numbing cream but it shouldn't hurt too much. Otherwise you'll have to wait until tomorrow and I can take you in on the day off but it could get infected in the mean time."<br/>
"Stitch him up here, we don't wanna be a pain." Sakusa said as he pulled out a chair and sat on it.<br/>
"I really don't mind, Atsumu what would you prefer?" Akaashi asked the blonde, his voice was so soothing,<br/>
"Yeah no here is fine, I'll be fine." He nodded and took a deep breath,<br/>
"Okay that's great, would you like anything to drink or eat?" Akaashi stood up, pouring a cup of water for himself, Sakusa and Atsumu shook their heads politely.</p><p>Bokuto came walking in with a small suitcase in his arm. He placed it on the table and unzipped it, "Whaddya' need?"<br/>
"Stitches, cloths, maybe some antiseptic." Akaashi muttered, them gulped some water and sat down at the table, gesturing for Atsumu to sit next to him.<br/>
"Ooh, what happened?" Bokuto took the seat on the other side of Akaashi and leaned forward on his elbows, but Sakusa spoke up behind him,<br/>
"We went to his house and it was trashed, turns out those other guys planted a tracker in his arm. Still don't know how long ago but he hasn't really been anywhere important. I stabbed it out before coming here, best not to know where you guys live." Sakusa said, the others nodded. Kuroo turned around from the couch,<br/>
"Where's Atsumu staying now though?" He said, Atsumu paused. He hadn't thought about that, where would he live? And what about all his clothes and basic necessities?<br/>
"He can stay with us." A small voice came from Kuroo, a small blonde was curled up next to him. He had closed his switch and was now joining in on the conversation, Kenma.<br/>
"Yeah, you could stay with us Atsumu." Kuroo grinned,<br/>
"Or us." Akaashi said as he pulled out a needle and started threading it up,<br/>
"I mean I would invite you to stay with me and Iwa-chan but we fuck around alot and I don't think you wanna be there," Oikawa laughed, his words were slightly slurred, he was probably drunk. Iwaizumi slapped him but didn't deny it.<br/>
"Osamu wanted me to stay with him, so he can just come with me. I have alot of space too." Sakusa stated, the others went quiet, but then drunk Oikawa spoke up,<br/>
"Oooh, no one knows where Sakusa lives! Wait maybe his ex does. Hey, Sakusa, does- what's her fucken' name-" Oikawa fumbled, then recieved an even harder slap from Iwaizumi. Sakusa grumbled something from his mask and Atsumu looked up at him, Sakusa dated? Girls? Atsumu couldn't tell if that came as a surprise or not, he really couldn't identify the feeling that arose in him.<br/>
"Okay, ready?" Akaashi broke the silence and held the needle ready in his hand, Atsumu nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the needle pierce through his skin and cursed quietly. Chatter erupted again from the living room, but the kitchen stayed quiet. Time passed and Atsumu fazed out, everything became a blur and the pain of the needle fogged out.</p><p>"Hey, what time is it?" Iwaizumi asked, snapping Atsumu back into consciousness. Iwaizumi was busy concentrating on keeping his drunk boyfriend upright to ask someone specifically. Akaashi didn't bat an eye as he focused on Atsumu's arm with utmost concentration.<br/>
"1:52" Sakusa replied,<br/>
"Oh shit. We'll go home then, come on Crappykawa." Iwaizumi said as he lifted Oikawa up, wrapping one arm around his waist and slinging Oikawa's arm over his shoulders. Oikawa grumbled and staggered out the door, muttering random things.<br/>
"We'll go too. C'mon Kenma." Kuroo got up and looked down at the gamer, Kenma nodded and shoved his switch in the pocket of his oversized hoodie - probably Kuroo's - and got up. The pair followed Iwaizumi and Oikawa out the door and soon it was just the four of them left, concentating on Atsumu's arm. Akaashi was on the last few stitches and started to tie it off, the most painful part. Atsumu winced and rested his head on the cool countertop beside his arm, not wanting to see the needle go through his flesh any longer.<br/>
"Okay. Done." Akaashi sat up and stretched his back, he got up and started tidying things away, Bokuto lept up and helped him eagerly.<br/>
"Thank you so much," Atsumu looked at the stitches, it was sore, but he was glad it would be able to heal properly.<br/>
"No worries, I'll check it in about a week and I could probably take them off by then."<br/>
"We'll go now, thank you again. Have a good rest." Sakusa got up and waved as he walked out the door, Atsumu on his heels.<br/>
"Bye Sakusa! Bye Atsumu! Come around again!" Bokuto waved, then closed the door behind them.</p><p>Sakusa and Atsumu were back in the car and driving to Sakusa's apartment. The roads were completely empty and the clock read 2:21,<br/>
"Is it true no one knows where you live?" Atsumu asked, remembering what Oikawa had said.<br/>
"Yes. And I'd like to keep it that way."<br/>
"Cool." Atsumu nodded slowly and rested back in his seat.<br/>
The two sat in silence, spare for Atsumu drumming his fingers lightly on his thighs. He expected Sakusa to snap at him, tell him that he was being an annoying little prick, but he didn't. Sakusa just kept driving and Atsumu kept drumming, however he made sure to keep it light - just in case.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes were fluttering open and shut, his mind seemed fuzzy. It had been such a long day, he couldn't believe a couple hours ago he was playing volleyball when Hayashi came in. And before that he reunited with his twin. He wanted to see Osamu, catch up more. But right now, he just wanted to sleep.<br/>
"We're here." Sakusa turned off the ignition and got out, Atsumu stumbled out of the car and followed the taller man hazily through the apartment. When they reached the third floor, Sakusa opened his door to a crisp apartment. Floors were shining, the couch pillows were organised and his kitchen benchtop seemed polished enough to use as a mirror.<br/>
"I'm going to take a shower, you can eat something if you'd like. I'll set up the couch after I shower." Sakusa said as he walked into the bathroom, not bothering to make eye contact. Atsumu nodded and walked to the fridge, he opened it and sunk a bit infront of the cool air spreading onto him. As the light hit his face, Atsumu's eyes widened - Sakusa's fridge was so neat. Each shelf was organised within food groups, packaging, everything. It was amazing. Atsumu delicately reached in and pulled out a bright yellow banana, he wasn't too hungry. He ate it relatively quickly and tossed the peel away, making sure to clean up any bits that fell. Atsumu wasn't a clean person himself, but he could see how important it was to Sakusa to keep his apartment nice, so the blonde gave it his all.</p><p>Atsumu looked around, admiring how the couch was placed conveniently infront of a modern television, he intended on using that alot. He sat down on the couch, and was surprised to see how comfortable it was. The cushions gave in to his weight the perfect amount, he fell into the thick pillows but didn't sink in completely. Atsumu blinked slowly and realised how tired he really was, so he allowed himself to lay down, resting his head on the plush armrest. He closed his eyes - momentarily - he said to himself, but with the distant sound of the water running, and the soft fabric beneath him, Atsumu fell asleep in Sakusa's home easier than he could fall asleep in his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>